


Lost Control

by Chaos_Light



Category: 6713 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 刺客伍六七 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Light/pseuds/Chaos_Light
Kudos: 30





	Lost Control

夜色笼罩，洁白的月光穿过窗玻璃洒进房间。

梅花十三的指尖轻巧的在他的皮肤上滑动，女人独有的香气充满了柒的鼻腔。

堂堂首席刺客第一次感到如此无措——他被按倒在了床上，后背倚着的木质床板硌得他有些难受；视线被一条黑色的布条蒙住，什么也看不见，触觉听觉倒是被增强了好几倍；自己最爱的姑娘此刻轻巧的使力坐在自己的胯部，一双纤纤玉手还很不规矩的到处点火。

柒只觉得自己身体开始一点点燥热起来。他凭着所剩无几的理智挣了挣身子，想逃脱这样的束缚，但毫无作用。一个轻柔的吻落在他的眼皮上，即使隔着一层布料，他也能感受到那唇的温暖。

“不许乱动。”梅花十三清冷的声音充满了诱惑的味道。

“十三，你今天……”柒总觉得今天的她有些不同寻常，但刚想问出口的话马上被堵回了喉咙。

灵巧的小舌先发制人进入他的口腔，搅动之间发出“啧啧”的水声。马上反应过来的柒慢慢的开始回应十三的吻，以手掌轻轻的抚触着姑娘的脸颊。

两人的身影几乎重叠在一起。

这一个绵长又温柔的吻，仿佛已经耗尽了梅花十三所有的力气。但她还是坐起来，臀部慢慢的向后移动，在那片已然炙热的区域轻轻的前后蹭了起来。

“……想做吗？”

胯下的巨物明显更加兴奋。首席刺客受了刺激似的闷哼一声，不由自主的挺了几下腰。

“十三……”眼前只有一片黑暗。一滴闪着光的汗水顺着额头的弧度流下来没进布条里，柒呢喃着，努力伸出手想抓住近在眼前的美人儿。

梅花十三含笑与他十指相扣，紧接着，他马上感觉到了一丝滑腻的凉意——

是她在轻轻舔舐他的胸膛。

哪受过这种对待的首席刺客轻轻打了个颤，反射性的扬起了头。他用力咽下一口口水，双手想要阻挡姑娘继续她的动作，而声音因为欲望的缘故变得沙哑了起来：“十三，我……”

梅花十三稍稍使力按住他的手。柒看不见的是，她一向清澈的那双碧色眼睛里，此刻也染上了情欲的色彩。

她思索了一下，从柒的身上离开，慢慢退到了床的另一边。他刚想问要做什么，就听见了一阵衣料之间相互摩擦而发出的声音。

繁复的盘扣被解开，流水一样顺滑柔软的旗袍遵循了主人的心意，无声无息落到了地上。夜里的空气有些冷，梅花十三转身回去抱住了躺在床上的柒，嘴里小声咕哝着好冷一类的话。

“欺负够我了？那咱们就暖和一下。”他笑。

——————

“嗯唔……”

姑娘扶住他的肩膀，腰慢慢沉下来，伞状的头部与穴口相触，发出咕叽咕叽的涩情水声。梅花十三努力坚持着，但她因为要一边支着腰挺直身子，一边自己慢慢坐下去，很快身体就开始酸痛。于是她凑近柒的耳边，带着一点疲惫的声音里明显有讨好的意味。

“呼、哥……”

“不，不行了……”

首席刺客明显一顿，几不可察的咽了一下口水。他伸出双手，轻轻揉揉姑娘的细腰，又摸摸后背作为安抚。此时伏在他身上的梅花十三轻轻的喘着气——似乎刚才有些累了，两团柔软的胸肉不轻不重的压在自己的胸口上。

这谁能顶得住。

“下次不许这样胡闹……会受伤的。”

柒顺顺她的后背，放柔了声音让他的梅小姐不要怕，与此同时抱紧了姑娘。得亏这张床足够宽大——他在心里默默的想着，也没多犹豫，抱着怀里的人直接翻了个滚儿。

于是位置马上交换，在上面的人变成了染。他一双赤瞳带着笑意懒洋洋的看她一眼，轻轻亲了亲十三的嘴角。

“累了？那就换我来吧。”

已经做过扩张的小穴随着呼吸轻轻的颤动着。柒扶住自己的性器对准了那个小小的口，开始慢慢的进入。

——————

“疼要跟我说噢。”

有些肿胀的肉刃才进入了不到一半，十三就开始哼哼唧唧，说不舒服。柒轻轻吻一下她的额头，虽然不能就这样停下来——情况不允许他那么做，但还是温柔的放慢了速度，甚至不时还轻轻的搅动两下。

梅花十三像被抽干了力气一样浑身酥软，只能用手抓住他的肩头，酥酥麻麻的快感一阵一阵的袭来，她觉得自己快要溺死在这快感之海里了。

“柒、柒哥……”过了一小会儿，许是小穴适应了那炙热的肿胀，姑娘开始以柔软的嘴唇轻轻的蹭柒的耳朵。也许是第一次从心爱之人的口中听到这种撩人的称呼，柒的呼吸一滞，下身又涨大了一圈。

“可以了吗……？”即使理智已经被欲望啃噬的不成样子，他还是努力稳住气息，轻轻的回应了她。

十三不安分的扭了扭细腰，但随即被下身的酥麻撩拨得动弹不得。她轻轻喘着，双手搂上了柒的脖子。

是信号。

首席刺客一向性冷淡的一张脸上，此刻染上了一丝丝绯红。“我……忍不住了噢……”

性器在整根没入十三的身体后开始用力的抽插，交合处咕叽咕叽的水声越来越大。姑娘被逼出来了几滴生理性的泪水，柒温柔的舔掉那些晶莹的泪珠，随即吻住了她。

“唔……唔！太深了……不行，哥……”顶到某个点时，梅花十三突然发出一声类似带了哭腔的声音，抓住柒肩膀的手忽然加了几分力气。

“是这里吗，宝贝儿？”首席刺客不是不懂这些男女之事，刚才那一下肯定触到了姑娘的某个敏感点。于是他继续以自己的肉刃探索着，感觉触到那一点时便开始用力向那里撞去。

“呜啊——”梅花十三一下高了好几个度的声音证实了他的猜测。姑娘手忙脚乱的挣扎起来，拼命想抓住他后背上的皮肉，却因为皮肤光滑的缘故没能成功，在他的后背上留下了一条有些长的血痕。

“哥……！不可以呜……不要了不要了……我……啊、啊……”

疼痛只会使柒更加兴奋。他抱紧了怀里的姑娘，像是打桩机一样，几乎要把自己的性器钉进她的身体。看着梅花十三脸色潮红的模样，柒突然有了调戏一下她的心思。

“宝贝儿……”沙哑的嗓音富有磁性，他凑近了十三的耳边，呼出的热气全都喷洒在她敏感的耳朵处。温热的舌随之而来，柒沿着姑娘的耳廓轻轻舔舐，撩拨得梅花十三身子轻轻颤抖。

“不许那样叫我……！”她软绵绵的拳头打在他的身上。一点也不疼，他想。

“宝贝儿呀。”坏心眼使他变本加厉起来。身下的动作还在继续，他依然凑在姑娘的耳边，用气音轻轻的说：“夹的我好紧，宝贝儿……”

这一句话，直接让梅花十三绷断了脑子里那根名为“理智”的弦。她身体猛地一抖，随即脚尖绷直，开始轻微的抽搐；同时小穴开始流出大股大股透明的粘液——她高潮了。

好羞耻……她一口咬住了自己的手背，闭上双眼不敢看身上的柒。他也是一愣，随即笑了笑，轻轻摸了摸姑娘的脸，继续进行抽插的动作。

“不要、现在别……！”余韵还没散去，快感就接踵而来。梅花十三在心里骂这人得寸进尺，身体却诚实的迎合着他的律动。

经过了刚才的翻云覆雨，她的身体已经瘫软，但柒好像不知疲倦似的，抽插依然没有停止。

“哥……不闹了，我好累……”

柒闻言只是一笑，恶趣味的凑到她耳边，轻轻的说：

“可是我还没有爽呢。”


End file.
